unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aides
Aides may be hired to accompany you on voyages/adventures. Aides are an important part of your fleet as they provide various benefits such as extra cargo room (see Aide Captain section), disaster prevention/cure, skill boosts, etc. At most two aides can be active at any time, and an extra three can be hired as standby. The aides on standby may be used for Aide Bazaar, Aide Quarters Production, and Company Aide Fleet. Aides can also assist you in land- and sea battle. Hiring Aides For a list of available aides by class, see Adventure Aides, Trade Aides, and Battle Aides. For advice on which aides you should choose, see INSERT LINK TO AIDE GUIDE Each aide has his/her own unique set of skill boosts and perks, which are available when they reach certain levels and/or trait points. Aides can be hired from the Barkeep at the Tavern of specific Ports (each aide has designated Ports where he/she will appear), see the lists linked above for locations. Requirements: 1st Aide - Main character with one class (adv/trade/mari) at level 20 or above. 2nd Aide - All of the following: * Main character with one class at level 40 or above, and * Have an aide with one class at level 20 or above. 3rd Aide - All of the following: * Have 2 aides, and * Purchase Quarters, and * Have an aide with one class at level 20 or above. Note: you must put one of your aides in quarters in order to hire your third aide. 4th Aide - All of the following: * Have 3 aides, and * Upgrade your Quarters to Rank 3, and * Have an aide with one class at level 20 or above. Note: you must put two of your aides in quarters in order to hire your fourth aide. 5th Aide - All of the following: * Completed Imperial Quest for East Asia, and * Have 4 aides, and * Upgrade your Quarters to Rank 4, and * Have an aide with one class at level 20 or above. Note: you must put three of your aides in quarters in order to hire your fifth aide. Aide Duties Your active aides will be set to one of six duties. Each aide skill corresponds to one of the duties, and they will only be activated when your aide is assigned that duty. Duties may be switched freely outside of battle, however only one aide can be set to a single duty at a time (i.e. you will not get SB +2 from two aides having SB +1, as only one can be in surgeon duty). Aide Experience Formula FIXME Aides get the same amount of experience your character gains. They also get experience for sailing, depending on their duty they get it in different categories. Also, Aides get 20 days of bonus experience every day in real life, which can be stacked up to a maximum of 200 days. Your Aide gets experience every day he is at sea. The experience gain is different depending on the duty the aide is currently doing. The Exp here only goes to the aide and not to the character Aide Traits In addition to levels, aides have trait points that correspond to each of the six duties. Initial trait values are randomly determined at the time of hire, these trait values correspond to the success rates of the corresponding duty effects. For each level (adv/trade/mari) attained by your aide, they gain base trait points and assignable trait points which can be added to the trait of your choice. Assignable trait points are gained as follows: * Level 10-20: 1 point for every 2 levels gained. * Level 20-30: 1 point for every level gained. * Level 30-40: 1 point for every odd level, 2 points for every even level. * Level 40+: 2 points for every level gained. Traits max out at 100 points. When your aide is first hired, all his/her initial stats are hidden (?? mark). They will be revealed as he/she levels up. The required levels are as follows: * Navigator: Adventure level 10+ * Lookout: Adventure level 12+ OR Battle level 12+ OR Adventure and Battle levels 8+ * Paymaster: Trade level 10+ * Storekeeper: Adventure level 12+ OR Trade level 12+ OR Adventure and Trade levels 8+ * Lieutenant: Battle level 10+ * Surgeon: Battle level 12+ OR Trade level 12+ OR Battle and Trade levels 8+ Note that this means having all three levels at 10 will reveal all traits. Aide Equipment Aide equipment is purely cosmetic. Class restrictions or Notoriety requirements do not apply to aide equipment (gender restrictions still applies). You will not be able to retrieve any equipment given to aides. Aide Captain One Aide can be assigned as Aide Captain and sail a ship with you when they reach a total trust of 50. The type of ship they can sail depends on their levels, the same way your levels determines the ship you can use. Trust has a chance to increase one point every 30 sailing days, and the chance decreases as trust goes up. If you remove an aide from Aide Captain, they will lose 10 trust. Trust is also lost per day of sailing with no ducats (unable to pay the aide his/her salary). To give an Aide a ship bring up the menu Change Aide Duties. There will be a button at the top right of the screen to assign a ship to the Aide. You can get your Aide Captain to join you in both ship and land battles. The Lieutenant trait and land battle experience determine damage for melee battles. Aide Dismissal Aide Quarters Production Aide Guide: on Aide Selection, Recruitment and Revealing Traits Foreword This is a guide to those who are going to hire a good aide with good abilities. Aides are your companions on the high sea. They assist you on your voyages and thus are very important. People choose aides on various grounds. If you value appearance above abilities, this guide may not help you much :). But if you are seeking to recruit with good starting traits, this guide may give you some help. Stage 1. Deciding Who to Hire Each aide is unique as each will have his or her own set of skills. Aide’s skills are divided into 3 types: support skills (gives a +1 to the rank of one of your skills), aide skills (skills on aides only, not acquirable by the player) and languages. Some skills are more important and you should consider hiring an aide with them. For the skill set of every aide, please visit the following UWO Database link to check: Link Below are some recommended skills for aides. Adventure Aides Most important skills: unlock, appraisal skills (i.e. the various subjects, not the appraisal skill for jewellery), and languages. Unlock + 1 – unlock skill is crucial for doing various high-level adventure quests, including those which gives you rare items and equipment. However, it is not easy to grind. Appraisal skills can be trained by reading books in the archive and doing quests but unlock skills can only be trained through the latter way. Also, completing quests generally gives you a higher amount of experience points to appraisal skills than to unlock. Worse still, items that augment unlock skill is quite limited while those augmenting appraisal skills, Therefore, if you want an adventure aide to help you through adventure quests, you should first seek one that augments your unlock skill. Appraisal skills + 1 – here we mean the various subjects instead of the particular appraisal skill for jewellery. Appraisal skills are usually the most demanding skills in a particular adventure quest. For example, the quest “Lion hearted” needs Search R5, Appraisal for Jewelry R7, Unlock R5. “ For an adventure aide, it is desirable that more appraisal skills can be covered so that the aide can help more of your quests in different subjects. No single aide can augment all subjects (Geography, Archeology, Religion, Appraisal(for Jewelry), Biology, Art) but some aides can augment up to 5 of them. You should check them out. Languages – Languages are useful for both adventuring and trading. As an adventurer, you probably need to do quests requiring you to contact people in different cities. As a trader, you also need languages to travel across cultures to trade exotic goods. What if you don’t have the languages? You may use body languages or translation notes/dictionaries. However, you CANNOT use body languages to lookup records in archives. You may use translation notes/dictionaries to lookup records in archives, but they are not easily bought in large amounts. An aide with various languages, you can save lots of inventory spaces for translation items and prevent troubles of sudden lack of them. Trading Aides Most important skills: production skills, trading skills. Production skills + 1 – they are sewing, cooking, storage, casting, handicraft, alchemy (shipbuilding is special and is excluded here). For a merchant who does production, this is probably more important than trading skills, because production skills ranks are about whether you CAN/CAN NOT use a particular recipe to produce something, but trading skills are only about the maximum amount of goods you can buy in a single purchase or the number of rewards you get from Nanban trades. If you are 1 rank less than required in a recipe, you cannot use it, but if you are 1 rank less in buying a type of goods, you buy a few fewer goods and can sail to another port/go out to far sea and returns to buy again. Most of the advanced items, equipment or ship parts need exceptionally high ranks of production skills and some of these recipes need >R15, meaning that you must rely on aides/equipment/university skills. In these situations, augmenting production skills by aides is very desirable, if not a must. Trading skills + 1 – they are arguably less important than production skills. If you simply do not produce but only trade, you can forget about production skills and aim for an aide with your desired trading skills. Trading skills are important to any trader as they dictate your maximum amount of goods buyable from a single purchase (saving your purchase orders/your time to stock a certain amount of goods) and can help increase the number of rewards of Nanban trades. Battle Aides “More” important skills: Defence of shots, Evasion, enhanced shots, seize cargo, obstruction and shipbuilding. * It is quite difficult to say what battle skills are the most important for a battle aide because they are very much dependent on the playing style of a particular user. A user favouring melee will surely prefer melee skills and plundering skills than bombardment skills. Here the guide only states some more sought-after skills generally. Defence of shots, Evasion + 1 – they are very important in facing enemies with strong firepower, like Epic Sea Feuds. They make a difference in life and death. Enhanced shots: they are important when you need heavy firepower. Seize cargo – It helps triggering plunder skills, and as plunder skill is very hard to grind, they are very important for grinding plunder. It is also important for, well, pirates. Obstruction – during melee, enemies’ items will fail by chance. Useful in melee battles as opponents cannot use retreat bells to escape easily. Shipbuilding+1 – if you grind shipbuilding, this is nearly a must because it’s very hard to grind. Hire an aide with shipbuilding +1 to lessen your pain. Stage 2: Recruitment of Aides After deciding which aide to recruit, you should go on to hire him/her. Aides are not recruited everywhere, each aide can be recruited only at taverns/rest houses of some particular cities, so you should go to the right city. Check the place to hire your target aide here in the following link: Link Then go to the city's tavern/rest house and talk with the master there and select "Employ Aide" and choose one of the available aides there. Category:Aides